Redeeming Life
by alexa-catta123
Summary: Attempting to kill the Royal family was the biggest mistake of Hans young life. Thinking his brothers would not do something to make it worse was another. But Hans, or Wren as he is now called has a new calling. Will Wren ever be able to redeem himself to the Royal Family whose trust he has broken or continue to live his life full of regrets. Helsa, Kristanna, Crossover.


**WARNIG WARNING. The first page or so of the story is AN, but please read as it does have some important information. Thank you.**

**Ok so I know I should be working on my others stories, but unfortunately I am bitten by two different bugs lately. The first is the ever present and hard to get rid of writer's block, and the other… The more popular Frozen Bug. Yup I watched the movie and fell in love the songs and characters. And like many others I felt utterly upset to see such a promising good guy actually the most backstabbing, awful man ever to walk the earth. (Or at least Disney'verse) I mean that is some way to show someone. Anyway. I am hoping that they somehow redeem Hans in the sequel. Or at least explain why he did what he did, the way he did. I believe that Hans, and Elsa are some of my favorite characters in Disney to work with, along with the Helsa pairing. So wish me good luck with this story.**

**Here are the warnings for y'all: Bad grammar, plot holes (or at least I think there will be some), OOC, OCs, spelling errors, etc. If I remember more I will add them if I continue this story. Abuse is mentioned. Last warning, this is the first time I have actually written something in a long while so I am rusty.**

**In addition; this will be an x-over with Sofia the First. As in it will be mostly in Frozen, but at the beginning it will be placed at Sofia's kingdom Enchancia. The kingdom is around two weeks, carriage and sailing from the Southern Islands. This in turn is around two weeks of sailing from Arendelle.**

**Pairings: Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, Roland/Miranda OC/OC**

**Appearances: Anna and Elsa look the same but more mature, Anna's hair is now in a crown braid with the end going down her back, while Elsa's hair is shorter, basically the top part of her hairstyle from the movie but no braid. Kristoff is a little more muscled, with a slight beard and mustache growing in.**

**Hans changed the most. He now has a Franz Josef type of mustache, he is also a little more muscled, wears an eye patch across his left eye, and walks with a slight limp, and is always with a walking stick.**

**Appearances 2: All Characters from Sofia the First look like how they appear on the TV show. Except they are preteens now, Sofia is 11 years of age and James and Amber are now 13 years of age. So no describing what they look like. Lazy I know but either get the story out or lose it. Plus if the character does not look that different from canon I will not describe them.**

**Setting: 5 years after Frozen's storyline, Arendelle and surrounding areas during most of the story. During the first chapter and maybe more, the time is 5 months before the main story and in the kingdom of Enchancia.**

**Ages: Anna is 23, Elsa and Kristoff are 26, and Hans has the only changed age. For this story he was actually 2 years older than Elsa so in this story he is 28.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue; Its almost time.**

**5 months before present time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Sofia the first. I do own copies of songs and episodes though, and they are all mine. iTunes said so. :P**

-What a cute line-

"Come on Sofia, James, school is out! Time to go." Calls Princess Amber to her brother and younger step-sister, while running out of Royal Prep Academy.

"We were coming Amber, What is the hurry?" James asks when the flying carriage took off back to Enchancia Castle. "I mean do you want to go home that bad?"

"No James," Amber sighed. "Remember around five years back Father decided that we were still too young to visit the coronation of the Queen of Arendelle, before Mother and Sofia joined the family?"

"I remember Amber; it was around three months before mom and dad met. They talked about it later because some of the neighboring kingdoms that went to it were still talking about the sudden winter that grounded their ships, why?"

"Her fifth year anniversary is happening in five months, and father stated if we can get ahead of everything this year we can go. This means that we will be missing the first two months of school though."

"Wait why?" asked Sofia, who was listening to the conversation while watching the scenery.

"It takes around four weeks to get there and back as well. So we are leaving early to have around 3 months there to explore and have a family vacation."

"Whoa," states both James and Sofia.

"But who will be watching the kingdom if we all go? Because I know Dad will want Baileywick to go, as well as Wren." Sofia states. "Maybe Mr. Cedric as well."

"Aunt Tilly of course. She and he beau will watch the kingdom for us until we come back. Just like she did when we went on vacation to Merroway Cove."

"I think it great that Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby are still together, but I hope that Sir Finnegan allows me to go." James states when the three step off the carriage to head into the courtyard.

"I am sure he shall James, after all you have been working with Sir Finnegan for a few years now. And no one can say that you do not work hard when you are with him."

"I hope you are right Amber."

"Thank you for the lift!" As Sofia steps off the carriage both she and Amber notice a man waiting for them at the gate. "Wren!" they both yell.

The man smiles and bows to the three preteens. "Welcome back, your young majesties. I trust that school was a success today?"

"Yes it was Wren. I managed to pass my fencing test thanks to your tutoring these past few weeks." Announced James when he caught up to the trio.

"That is well your highness. Come I shall escort you three to your rooms to get ready for dinner. Then whatever you need help with I shall do my best."

-What a cute line-

After he escorted the children to their rooms while answering any questions they had for the time being. Wren himself walked to his room on the ground floor of the castle. Nodding hello to the servants that are cleaning and doing their chores along the way.

When he gets to his room, Wren changes his clothing into a less formal version of the previous outfit. **(AN: Look up Baileywick and imagine his outfit but tan and dark green instead of lavender and black)** This one was a looser pair of pants and a vest of a deep burgundy, with a poet's shirt under the vest. After he finishes Wren looks into the mirror to make sure his hair is no mussed up.

Looking back from the mirror is a young man with shoulder length auburn hair pulled in an ponytail, his mustache is neatly trimmed in a Franz Josef style, as per the sideburns that are connected to it are one of the few reminders of his original home. Just like the deep onyx eye patch protecting his blind eye that was wounded years ago.

'_Hard to believe that it has been 4 and a half years since King Roland brought me here. And unlike what all my old family would say I am happy being a Jack of all trades for his children and the castle. Instead of trying to rule it. But the memory is strong today after the chat with the king and queen today.'_

-What a cute line-

FLASHBACK

Hans has been in a small dungeon room since two days after arriving back a prisoner from his failed assassination of the royal family of Arendelle. All of his twelve brothers but the elder two welcomed his tired, sore body with a beating that injured his right knee and left eye. The two eldest brothers were either running the Kingdom of the Southern Islands, or away reestablishing connections with their distant cousins in Enchancia.

After two days of constant beatings, the eldest brother (Marcus) came to see why the other brothers were not doing their duties for a couple hours each day. When he walks into the room three of the others just left. Marcus saw a grisly sight.

"Hans!"

Young Hans was bloody, his once pristine white clothing, a blotchy brown and red. His eyes were bruised, and one was sealed shut. And his right knee was bent at an angle Marcus knew that it should not be.

"Hans what happened?!" asks the distressed brother putting his youngest sibling's head on his lap.

"We will tell you." Marcus looks up and sees the third and fourth eldest looking at Hans in disgust and not well hidden glee. "Little perfect Hans decided to try to kill a country's royal family. And thanks to this we are allowed to punish him."

"By almost killing Hans!?"

"You forgot brother, thanks to his failure. Hans lost everything as soon as he stepped back on the kingdom's soil. He is no longer called Hans now his name is Bradwr."

With that two hidden brothers pull Marcus away from the baby of the family, and force him to watch the latest beating. At the end of it all of them walk out and Marcus has the guards take him to the dungeons. But even there does not protect the now named Bradwr. Every chance they get the others will go down to the dungeons and find a way to torture him. Marcus seeing this decides two things those next few days, one his baby brother cannot stay and live at his birthplace anymore, and two he needs to lay down the law with the others. So he sends a letter to Kendrew the second eldest for help.

-What a cute line-

The 23 year old young man looks up when he hears the door to his prison open.

'_Is it time already? I know most of my brothers are happy that I am here and easy pickings now but my body can barely stand…'_

So Hans watches with one good eye, while the other is sealed shut with blood, old and new; as the solid wooden door opens. But what he sees give the broken man hope. Four gentlemen appear at the door, two of whom are his brothers, the only ones who never tried to hurt him physically or mentally. The other two are new.

"Is there no other name we can call him Marcus? I mean Bradwr!"

"I am sorry Kendrew, but the others invoked the law without my knowledge. There is nothing we can do."

"Ahh cousin, but I can!" Announced one of the other men. Bradwr looks at him with his good eye and notices that there is a slight family similarity to the light brown haired gentleman. The other gentleman with them had grey hair, and the air of a man who knew what he needed to do, whenever his king needed it.

"King Roland!" harshly mutters Bradwr before his throat gives out and he starts coughing.


End file.
